sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Moardikai Zerrak
Moardikai Zerrak is a powerful Sith Twi'lek. His peers, before they were killed, described him as stone cold and by the book. He holds a strict moral code but no one knows exactly what that code entails. Early Life Moardikai was born on Coruscant and lived with his father, a rogue Jedi. Moardikai was forced to live on a starship for a chunk of his life since his father was on the run. In that time, his father trained him in the ways of lightsaber combat. Moardikai's father was very strict but at the same time fair. His father forbid him from learning about midichlorians; the reason for this is unknown. One day, a Jedi sent to kill or capture Moardikai's father approached the Zerrak vessel. Moardikai's father was planetside and Moardikai established communications with the Jedi, not knowing who or what he was talking to. In his excitement, Moardikai accidentally gave away the location of his father. Moardikai's father was killed and the Jedi returned to his assault ship to return to Tython. Before the Jedi could leave, the spirit of Moardikai's father appeared to Moardikai and told him that he was very proud of him before the spirit disappeared. Enraged, Moardikai used his ship's weapon to disable the Jedi's ship. The Jedi's engines were crippled and the Jedi was on a collision course with Moardikai's ship. The Jedi equipped a rebreather and ejected from his ship, crashing through a window in Moardikai's ship. Moardikai quickly threw the saber his father used for sparring sessions at the Jedi, but the Jedi quickly deflected the incoming blade. In a matter of seconds, lightning spewed from Moardikai's finger tips and hit the Jedi, incapacitating him. Moardikai then used the force to pull the Jedi's own saber and his father's saber into his hands. Moardikai then decapitated the Jedi; he had avenged his father. The Life of a Killer Moardikai then went on to start a focusing crystal collection. The reason why he collects these crystals are unknown, but many speculate he absorbs the force energies from the crystals. For many decades, Moardikai murdered Sith and Jedi alike, taking their lightsaber crystals from them. Through Sith Alchemy, he was able to live longer through old age. By the time he was 90 years old, Moardikai had become a killing machine, showing no mercy to those who stood in his way. He killed Jedi Masters and Sith Lords as if they were mere apprentices. Meeting the Master At one point in time, Moardikai traveled to Korriban in search of lightsaber crystals. He had suddenly sensed that an immensely powerful disturbance in the force had arrived on the planet. He followed this disturbance and found Darth Andrekios. Without saying a word, Moardikai attacks Andrekios. Moardikai was able to hit Andrekios in his shoulder but was easily defeated. Believing his death to be imminent, Moardikai let out one last battle cry, one that could be heard all the way to the Sith Academy. Andrekios, however, had different plans for Moardikai. He offered Moardikai the chance to live and the chance to learn more about the force, but he would become Andrekios' secret apprentice and would only kill exclusively Jedi. Moardikai agreed to this and Andrekios trained him personally for 6 years. Andrekios sent Moardikai on his first mission to kill a renowned Jedi Master on Alderaan. Moardikai located the Jedi and quickly defeated him but granted the Jedi mercy. This angered Andrekios and Andrekios forced Moardikai to fight for his life against numerous creatures until either he or all the creatures were dead. After 5 bloody hours, Moardikai was victorious. Andrekios located the same Jedi Master and sent Moardikai out to kill him. Moardikai succeeds this time, killing the Jedi without showing any form of remorse. Andrekios rewards Moardikai by telling him his training is complete. Andrekios also gifted Moardikai with his own ship, known as The Orbiter. Present Day Moardikai now joins Andrekios at his side, hunting down anything or anyone that threatens the Imperium or Andrekios' interests. Andrekios frequently sends out Moardikai to kill Eternal Empire targets, causing chaos on worlds. Moardikai now awaits the day when his Master will make him a full fledged Sith Lord. Personality Moardikai's life and motivations were based around revenge and hatred. He was fueled by has absolute hatred of the Jedi and anyone else who threatened his friends. He has a lust for knowledge and believes that there is still so much to learn that will make him powerful. Powers and Abilities Moardikai was trained by his father as a child. Andrekios then refined this training and formed Moardikai into his own personal weapon and killing machine. Andrekios intended to train Moardikai to the extent that Andrekios would be able to be in 2 places at once. While Andrekios dealt with one enemy, Moardikai would deal with another. Moardikai uses the Ataru and Soresu forms and is especially efficient in the use of Force Lightning. Moardikai is very intelligent and is a historian. He is also adept at repairing things such as starships and weaponry. Andrekios also taught him politics, allowing Moardikai to use other means to achieve his goals. Category:Inactive Personnel